


Your Eyes

by LT_Sharlay



Series: Small Poems [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, i guess, if anyones reading this anyway, no dont, okay so, show this to your crush if you aint a coward lmao, tbh, this is how I dealt with some feels in freshmen year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Sharlay/pseuds/LT_Sharlay
Summary: A short poem about sappy crushes that is gross for me to look at so you guys can have it.





	Your Eyes

I look into your eyes, and I am amazed.

All I see is bright skies, sunshine, and fireworks.

I see lazy summer afternoons, warm hugs that are so tight you never want them to let go, and I see that first kiss, the one that still tingles on your lips hours after the fact.

I see hot chocolate on frozen winter days, those delicious cookies that only your mother can see to make right, and I see midnight car rides with all your favorite songs booming in your ears, and your best friend’s laughter ringing throughout the night.

I see all the good things in life.

I see you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Crushes are gross, this is how I tried to purge my feelings like a year ago. I always appreciate kudos and comments, but for this...leave the cringe in the comments, I won't mind. Please enjoy! Or again, cringe.


End file.
